Tempering the Edge: Encyclopedia
by VermillionQ
Summary: Please use this if you need/want to see the world I am creating through Tempering the Edge. Will be changed and update as time goes on.


**TEMPERING THE EDGE: ENCYCLOPEDIA**

Hello! Here you will find a continuous list of the people, places, and things that comprise both the world of the Inheritance Cycle and original content of Tempering the Edge. It will be updated as the story goes on.

 **Bold: content from the books**

Sections:

Setting - the time period and place the civilization or subsection is based on

Religion - dominant religion/religious beliefs

Economics - primary professions with examples of goods

Architecture - the specific design and look of buildings with real world examples

Culture - people's attitudes, beliefs, clothing style, et cetera

 **Character/Voice List: characters will be added over time. Special Note - Urgals and some daemonfey will not be included because I have not figured how to describe Urgal voices and not all daemonfey will have an appropriate appearance reference.**

Humans

Eragon - Dylan O'brien

Murtagh - Sam Worthington

Brom - Jeremy Irons (the second of the only two intelligent decisions made for that god awful Eragon movie)

Roran - Jake Gyllenhaal (scruffy, medium length hair)

Katrina - Emma Stone

Horst - Russell Crowe

Elaine - Nicole Kidman

Albriech - Jensen Ackles

Baldor - Matt Dallas

Jeod - Richard Gere

Helen - Julia Roberts

Nausada - Gabrielle Union

Nadara - Whoopi Goldberg

Ajihad - Laurence Fishburne

Jormundr - Kenneth Branagh

Orrin - Sebastian Roche

Alarice - Susan Sarandon

Irwin - Jon Hamm

Daemonfey/Asdhur

Angela - Natalie Dormer

Durza - Bill Nighy

Elva - Ksenia Solo

Sri'Hisvran - Claudia Black

Magical Sentient Beasts (Dragons, Werecats, Weresabres, et cetera)

Solembum - Jared Gilmore

Saphira (voice) - Rachel Weisz (one of the two intelligent decisions made for that god awful Eragon movie)

Huulthraem (voice) - George Sanders (did the voice for Shere Khan in Disney's The Jungle Book)

Glaedr (voice) - Ian McKellen

Firnen - (voice) - Chris Hemsworth

Thorn (voice) – Paul Bettany

Elves

Arya - Jaimie Alexander

Islanzadi - Anjelica Huston

Dathedr - Lee Pace

Oromis - Craig Parker

Dwarves

Orik - John Rhys-Davies

Hrothgar - Kenn Stott

 **HUMANS**

Religion:

 **1) Empire/Surda - Angvard Main god, omnipotent being? only god? References to the Book of Revelations, Pale Horse, Death?**

 **2) Empire - Ra'zac, Tosk, Book of Tosk, Priests of Helgrind, Helgrind considered home of the gods, the Old Ones, sacrifice and pennance shown through sacrifice of blood and flesh for Ra'zac to feed on.**

 **3) Wandering Tribes - Unulukuna - creator god,** Golden Eagle, Sun God, gives life everlasting through the suns nectar (rays), also god of gold and white/brown sand, **Gokukura - praying mantis goddess,** Goddess of the Moon, Oases (water and water plants), black sand, Oktombi - Horned Viper, God of Death, misfortune, night, and red sand

Priests of Helgrind and the Ra'zac religion has supplanted Angvard around Leona Lake. Most prominent in Dras-Leona, Belatona, and Uru'baen. Angvard will be treated as former main force behind human religion. Primarily a deity representing mortality and the purpose of living a good and moral life to make the most of the short time of humans on the earth. Worship of Angvard is continued in Surda.

Time Period: European, Middle Ages, Feudalism. - Cities are capitals of industrial provinces, large swathes of land with no large settlement are agricultural provinces.

THE EMPIRE

 **Northern sections of the Empire - Narda, Carvahall, Daret, Yazuac, Ceunon, Gil'ead, and surrounding areas.**

Setting - Late Middle Ages Holy Roman Empire

Economics - Logging (pine, oak), Mining (iron, gems), Hunting (land and water - whales, et cetera), Fishing, Fur trapping (bear, wolf, beaver), Subsistence farming

Architecture - German Romanesque (Maria Laach Abbey - nobles manors, castles, banks, trading houses, et cetera) Polish Gothic (Długosz House - Wislica, Poland - houses, smithies, stables, other common buildings)

Culture - Style primarily reflects a hardy northern existence with four seasons and a particularly hard winter. Buildings reflect the land in terms of material. Clothing is in earth tones, crafted from wool, fur, leather, thick cloth, and layered for colder climates. Meat reflects monetary status and ability to provide. Attitudes are more hardy and anti-Galbatorix. People wish for change, but have a fatalist view of life.

Silver amulets represent the passage into death, the silver color representing Death (Angvard), hemlock sprig representing the passing of a life. Songs and dances honor the harvest, the seasons, and other cycles.

 **Mid sections of the empire - Teirm, Bullridge, Uru-baen, Dras-Leona, Belatona, Eastcroft, The Gray Heath and surrounding areas.**

Late Middle Ages France

Economics - vassal farmer (crops ordered to be grown by lord), banker, luxury goods craftsmen (furniture, upholster), trader, slave auctioneer

Architecture - French Gothic. (Notre Dame, Amiens Cathedral. Austere and imposing architecture combined with bright colors. Gives the impression of a cake covered in too much frosting)

Culture - Opulence and extreme poverty provide a stark dichotomy here. Buildings are either made of whatever is available or rather grand with gated courtyards, servants, elegant towers, granite and marble in various hues. Nobles primarily dress in bright shades of purple, pink, yellow, orange, and base tones. Accessories are must haves for wealthier woman and many men possess tell tale signs of diets too rich in wine and sweets (obesity, paunches, et cetera). Soirees are the key to social ascent or fall. People are obsessed with etiquette and a false decorum. Loyalty to the Empire is high here due to the ill-gotten wealth of many. Slavery is widespread and believed to be justifiable through the principle of "might is right."

 **Southern sections of the Empire - Aroughs, Feinster, Melian, Furnost, The Burning Plains and surrounding areas.**

Late Middle Ages Spain

Economics - farmer (peat, cirtus groves), logger (specialty timber - trees only capable of growing in warmer climates), vinter, craftsmen (tin, copper, bronze, gold), miner/diver (iron, pearls)

Architecture - Valencian Gothic style prominent in christian Spain during the 13-15th centuries of the Middle Ages (Orihuela Cathedral, Palace of the Counts of Cocentaina). Gardens and fountains with exotic plants and animals like alligators and gazelle are common among nobles.

Culture - Attitudes are one of neutrality to the Empire. People believe in good governance and fairness. Slavery is less common and frowned upon in urban areas. Clothing reflects the climate in lighter fabric primarily thin linen, flax, and silk. Purples, reds, browns, and greens are common in colors. Parties are frequent among nobles, but not as important as in the middle section of the Empire.

 **North of Ceunon and Carvahall**

8TH-9TH Century Scandinavia

Economics - subsistence farmer (tubers, beets), fisher, hunter, trapper, logger

Architecture - Stave churches (Norway's Borgund Church), Norse hill forts, Viking ring fortresses, Viking boat houses

Culture - The people of the north despise the Empire and long for the days of freedom. Clothing is based on practicality and little is devoted to decoration beyond buildings or areas of cultural significance. The populace is wary of outsiders and keeps the knowledge they possess of the past close to the chest.

SURDA

 **Borderlands of Surda and the Empire, Kingdom of Surda - All Surdan cities (Aberon, Dauth, Lithgow, et cetera)**

Al Andalus/Feudal Christian Spain

Economics - Farmer, Fisher (heavy on aquaculture), Miner (tin/copper/rare metal mining/precious stones), agroforestry (tropical fruits, spices), hunter/trapper (exotic animals, fur, ivory), craftsmen (lace, ivory carvings)

Architecture - Mudejar/Neo-Moorish Architecture (Royal Monastery of Santa Maria de Guadalupe, Vorontsov Palace), intricate brick/wood working, murals depicting nature, Islamic tile work, gardens, waterfalls

Culture - Silk, finer linen, and flax are common in Surdan clothing. Knee length tunics and light pants, sandals/slippers are common attire. Wide sashes/belts, colors are an array of all shades with nobles and higher officials wearing purples, blues, and oranges. Most people still worship Angvard, large cathedral in Aberon (Basilica–Cathedral of Our Lady of the Pillar). People believe in freedom and the ability to have a good life and be under the rule of a good king with clear laws and some say in government. Social contract between the king, nobles, spellweavers, military, priests, and commoners (merchants, farmers, et cetera)

NOMADS

 **Wandering Tribes/Hadarac Desert**

Zulu Kingdom 19th Century/Bedouin

Economics: Metal smiths/luxury craftsmen (refined/luxury goods, gold, silver, precious metals, gems, semi-precious stones, ivory, fur), Herbalist (exotic desert plants/medicines)

Architecture: Primarily live in transportable homes that contribute to a nomadic lifestyle. Yurts made of hide and cloth that are easily broken down and carried by horse/camel back

Culture: Ornaments of gold and gems, fine cloth with metallic shades being common as well as reds, blacks, and browns. Clothing is similar to abayas, hijabs, and headscarves. Headwraps and scarves for the neck are also common. Women wear large ornamental and intricately patterned sashes diagonally across their fronts. Polytheistic nomads who are expert craftsmen. They live in Surda and the Hadarac Deserts moving from Oasis to Oasis. **Emphasize duty to first family, then tribe, then your warlord, then to the gods, and only then to king and nation. Perform the Trial of the Long Knives to prove leadership, perform the Calling of Names and the Drum Dance (** will elaborate on in own way later on **)**

 ***Special Note on Kuasta*** \- mix of Late Middle Ages France, Spain, and some Scandinavia. (Humans are varied and numerous therefore creating a variety of different subcultures and styles hence the variations) - more on this later

HUMAN WEAPONS:

seax, francisca, claymore, longsword, hand-and-a-half sword, lance, flanged mace, falchion, longbow, crossbow, danish axe, spatha, scimitar, yatagan,

 **ELVES**

Religion: **Atheist/Agnostic. - Elves don't reject the notion of a deity but are very much opposed to them if they do exist. Want evidence of one and then to question it if they do find it. Would be angry over the state of affairs in the world.**

ELVES OF DU WELDENVARDEN - Wood Elves

Time Period: Feudal Japan (1185-1600), Han China (206-220) [there are some anomalies and these are stated]

Economics: Luxury goods/refined goods/skilled crafters - The elves are able to create/craft whatever they wish due to proficiency with magic. Smaller population and racial vegetarianism/veganism means they are subsistence farmers who do store for necessity, but can survive due to their magical prowess.

Architecture: treehouses (Swiss Family Robinson/Wookiees in Star Wars), hilt-and-gable roofs, sliding doors, pagodas, elevated homes (think stilts made of roots), branches entwined to create walkways and perimeters/walls (Caras Galadhon in LotR), paper or flameless lanterns, High ceilings, alcoves set further into the walls/recessed spaces with minimalist furniture/low to the ground (Hōryū-ji, Matsumoto Castle)

Culture: Elves of Du Weldenvarden are serene, graceful, and generally logical. They possess an arrogance and a sense of divine condescension towards other races. They value nature, the arts, and due to prowess in magic can produce whatever they wish to an extent. Han Dynasty style clothing in shades of green, brown, red, orange, white, and sometimes blue but rarely. Blue is a color associated with mourning. Shenyi and Ruqun - Han styles of dress that are basis for Men and Women with the quju style of shenyi being popular among men. Also seen are high collared form fitting knee length tunics, soft trousers, and cloth boots. Leather is made from animals already dead of natural causes.

ELVES OF THE DEPTH REACHES - Shadow Elves

Time Period: Zhou China (1046 BCE - 256 BCE), Warring States Period

Economics: Weaponsmith (arbalests, bolts, siege weapons), Enchanter (lodestones, talismans), Engineer (boats, defensive structures), Miners (myriad of different gems and stone), Alchemists (poisons, potions, medicine)

Architecture - Tower Pagodas, hilt-and-gable roofs, walkways spanning spaces, flameless lanterns, sliding doors, heavy use of stone and metal, circular cities/settlements. Also incorporate old Asdhur buildings

Culture: The Shadow Elves are the wilder, less refined, and more vicious cousins of the Elves of Du Weldenvarden. They are similar in architectural style, but focus on stone and metal in their buildings. They are survivors and have lived in the Depth Reaches for almost the same time as elves have lived in Du Weldenvarden. They have been affected by the pact with the dragons, but not as much as their cousins. They age, slowly, and are more open with their emotions. Politics among the Shadow Elves are fractious and ruled by a cadre of nobles, trade groups, and military units. Assassinations are common. This was ended by the unifying leader Arya, The Night Queen. Their society prizes ambition, pride, and creativity.

WEAPONS:

1) Wood Elves - Yumi, katana, jian, dao, falx, naginata

2) Shadow Elves - Arbalest, Scythian hornbows, guandao, scythes, falx

 **DWARVES**

Religion: **Polytheistic religion with six deities.**

 **1) Guntera - King of the Gods, God of the heavens, creator of Elves**

 **Kilf - Goddess of rivers and stream, Queen of the Gods**

 **Morgothal - God of fire and forging, 1/2 creator of Dragons**

 **Urur - God of the wind and air, 1/2 creator of Dragons**

 **Sindri - Goddess of the earth, creator of Humans**

 **Helzvog - God of stone, creator of Dwarves**

 **Belief in stone as living organism (ex: believed coral was living stone), only way to afterlife was by being interred in stone, sacrifices of food and drink, burning of incense to please the pantheon, Durgrimst Quan - religious clan accorded the duty of handling religious matters**

Ancestor worship is prominent and of particular importance among the deep dwellers. Certain far flung areas and peoples, Galfni and deep dwellers being examples, possess regional deities or spirits they also observe.

DWARVES OF THE BEOR MOUNTAINS

Time Period: Scandinavia 8th-11th century (Viking Era)/9th Century Holy Roman Empire (Charlemagne)

Economics - craftsmen (jewelry, forged goods/weapons), stone masons (tunnels, buildings), weavers, hunter/fisher/farmer ( **nagra** , red deer, shellfish, seafowl, tubers, mushrooms, **feldunost** ), auditor/banker (sum of goods, et cetera), researchers/alchemists (herbs, potions)

Architecture: The dwarven architecture is the most original. Gems and bountiful amounts of granite and marble ensure dwarven cities and tunnels are built entirely to their specific wishes or needs. Primarily round shapes are preferred (terraced rings on Tarnag, Tronjheim - mountain city, circular main hall) with tunnels leader to and from areas above ground. Wood is rarely seen in the building of dwarven abodes unless its paneling/support structure inside.

Culture: **The dwarves are divided into thirteen clans who elect the king or queen from a clanmeet of the thirteen clan leaders. Most of the individual clans have a majority industry they focus on or a specific purpose such as guarding a specific area. The dwarves are deeply religious and honorable. Ex) To kill a guest or turn against your clan is an act that can lead to you being declared vargrimst, clanless. All dwarves will ignore your existence from then on. Some dwarves, the deep dwellers, abhor the surface and refuse to set above ground and believe they are meant to remain below. Dwarves are hardy and proud as well as deeply suspicious of outsiders. They possess a divine condescension towards the elves.**

Weapons: mattocks, axes, maces, war hammers, truncheons, gladii (plural for gladius), crossbows, short bows (primarily for hunting)

 **URGALS/URGRALGRA**

Religion: Urgals are henotheistic. They only worship **Rahna the Honored Mother and She of the Gilded Horns** , but don't reject the notion of other deities. Ex) The believe the Dwarf Pantheon exists they just don't pay homage to it as it is not their pantheon. As such Urgals believe in spirits, mythical creatures/heroes, and other such things that are all beneath their Goddess.

 **Figures in Urgals Mythology (not all): Rahna the chief Goddess, Svarvok (debated to be Urgal God of War, changed for TtE)** the Urgal spirit of war, blood, and victory, **Ahno the Trickster the son of Svarvok** and Urgal spirit of the night, trickery, and magic, **Enurfala the Great Black Dragon that Rahna fled from and caused her to raise the Urgralgra to protect herself (creation myth)**

Time Period: pre-colonial Mesoamerican Tlingit/Iroquois/Algonquin (all Urgals, but heavily Mid-Range Spine), pre-colonial Mesoamerican Aztec (Southern Range Spine), pre-colonial Inca (Northern Range Spine)

Economy: Urgals are primarily hunter-gatherers, but farm and fish as well. Specifically they produce what they need and after that they produce art, pottery, weaving, et cetera. They are primarily a subsistence economy.

Architecture: **Urgals live in well hidden valleys, caves** , or mesas in the Spine. They build longhouses (Iroquois) or plankhouses (Tlingit) where multiple families of the same clan live. In rockier areas they build rectangular huts of stone or walls that reach up to a natural rock outcropping (in a way like the stone work of Incan or Aztec) or rectangular huts of thatch with bone and wood frames (Wigwam - Algonquin). Urgals also have an extensive stone rode network and rope bridges built secretly throughout the Spine that allow for quick travel (Incan Highway). Many Urgal tribes have spread out areas in valleys where multiple hills and terraces possess one longhouse or hut. This makes the villages hard to spot.

Culture: **Urgals pride themselves in war and battle as that was the reason for their creation by Rahna. They construct namna** (similar to wampum) **that tell the history of their families and tribes, couples create hearth rugs to show they can do well together, and carve Totem Poles of spirits to ward off evil. The Urgals are ruled by the Herndall, female dams,** as it is Rahna, a female, who created their people. The Herndall of each clan sends a representative to the Urgralgra wide Herndall that convenes every year or whenever necessary. **Males must undergo a right of passage where they hunt an animal and kill it with their bare hands to prove their worth. To prove their strength they must fight and kill opponents and this has led to many fights over the centuries with humans.** Urgals, despite the animosity with other races, are particularly humorous about their enemies. Common names for dwarves are "cave rats" and "stone dumplings" while elves are known as "tree whistles" or "twinkle toes" due to their swiftness.

Urgal Weapons: dire maces, dire axes, atlatl, macana, bolo, spears, slings, hatchets, clubs


End file.
